


America

by graywhatsit



Series: Hatbots [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Conventions, Gen, Hat Films, Other, hatbots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywhatsit/pseuds/graywhatsit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a game convention everyone wants to go to. It's in America.</p><p>This will be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America

**Author's Note:**

> smith gets drunk at one point and flirts. that's about the extent of the hatsome here.

**Convention**

So.

A convention.

Alex couldn’t exactly say he’d been to very many in his time; he was simply too busy with other things to try and go. Like trying to actually graduate, or taking care of his two creations.

The second one was truly the more difficult of the two, though it was close.

Very close.

But now that they were virtually human- at least, looked and acted it- he figured they could handle themselves long enough for a bit of a trip.

And if he was going to go to a convention, well… go big or go home, and all of the big ones were in America.

Someplace entirely unfamiliar to the androids, and someplace Alex had only been a handful of times.

Yeah, that was a good plan.

 

**Itinerary**

Ross hovered over the paper on the table, bright blue eyes quickly scanning the schedule. The more he read, the more pronounced the wrinkles in his brow grew.

“Uh, Smith?”

“Yeah?”

He pointed to the white sheet. “There are too many panels and shows- we can’t go to every single one, we can’t be in more than one place at once.”

“Obviously; that’s why we’re going to the circled ones.”

“…. They’re almost all circled.”

“Yep.”

“Even at _night_?”

“Mhm. Concert’s then.”

“What about _sleep_?”

“This is a convention, mate.” Alex clapped a hand on the bewildered, rather upset android’s shoulder. “There’s no such thing as sleep.”

 

**Packing**

“And you have enough clothes for a few days? In case it gets cold or warm?”

Trott rolled his eyes. “Yes, Smith. We won’t _need_ them, but yes.”

“You _might_. Weather can change in a second, and I don’t want either of you overheating or freezing when I can’t repair you.”

“Mate, you gave us antifreeze, and we’ve never overheated, not once-”

“It’s America in the summer. You _might_ , and you’ll be comfortable with the right clothes. What about power cables? Things to do when we’re not at the convention? What about-”

“Yes, _dad_ , we’re fine! We’re adults, we can handle ourselves.”

Alex gave Ross a look. “Like the Kinder incident?”

“We’re not talking about that. Stop fussing.”

“I’m just-”

“ _Fussing_.”

 

**Airport**

How he managed to get two androids- almost _entirely_ made of metal- past the metal detectors, he had no clue.

But god, did it make everything easier.

What didn’t was their honestly childlike excitement, watching everyone hurry by with their luggage, often wondering out loud where they were going, and being very much distracted by the numerous shops by their gate.

And they called themselves adults- they weren’t even two years old.

“You know, Smith,” Ross started, slumping in his bucket seat at the gate, “I think I like the airport.”

“Oh, you’re in for a treat. It gets way better, believe me.”

By the time all this was over, he wouldn’t.

 

**Flying**

The smaller of the androids looked out the window, watching as the runway sped under them, faster and faster. His fellow construct, on the other side of Alex, couldn’t quite see, making him fret even more, hearing the roar of the engines.

“Alright, guys?” Alex didn’t get an answer from either one. “Guys?”

“I don’t like this,” Trott commented faintly, hardly looking away from the window. He was sure, if he had the blood to do so, it would drain from his face and leave him pale. Ross only gripped the armrest even tighter than he had been.

“It’s perfectly safe, promise. Even safer than driving a car, apparently. You’ll be fine.” The statistics didn’t exactly reassure either one, and he sighed. “D’you want me to hold your hand? Would that help?”

Rather than get a snarky reply from one of his friends, Trott’s hand slowly moved over to grasp Alex’s, holding on tightly. A second later, Ross’ followed suit, and he squeezed the both of them.

“It’s just fine,” he mumbled again, and they weren’t even thinking about the plane until they were high in the air, taking turns to look down at the ground far below them. Neither let go of their friend’s hands.

**Airport pt 2**

Oh, right.

Customs.

An hour through the line, his feet hurt and they’d moved about a foot.

Another hour, and he could just see the guards- Trott was shifting from foot to foot, not vocally but certainly physically expressing his displeasure.

How they managed to get past the scanners, he had no idea, and the moment they passed through to get their things- just at the three hour mark- Ross finally spoke up.

“I don’t like the airport anymore.”

 

**Room**

This hotel was much nicer than the first one they ever stayed in.

The two androids- both running on the backup energy supply Alex had crafted for them- both fell into the large bed, lazily reaching for their cables to plug in.

Something Alex caught just before it was too late.

“Wait, shit!”

Startled, the two did as told, looking over at their friend.

“What? We’re just gonna plug in,” Trott slurred a bit, once again reaching for the outlet. Alex, faster than the sleep-deprived construct, slapped the plug from his hand.

“What the fuck?” He glanced down at the little device being pressed into his hand.

“Different sockets,” the engineer explained, handing Ross a similar object. “You wouldn’t be able to plug in without an adapter.”

He blinked at the little object in his hand, before inserting his cable into the available socket, plugging into the wall and instantly feeling the steady rush of power running into his battery.

“Why?” Ross was already pushing back the covers to settle in, ready to drop off.

“Americans, is why.” With a shrug- really a ‘ _hell if I know_ ’- Alex’s shoes were off and he was between the both of them.

Not before nearly crushing Trott in the process.

 

**Show Floor**

Dear god, was it busy.

Not quite Comic-Con, so-busy-you-can’t-move-for-a-wall-of-people kind of busy, but still. More people than either android had ever been around, save the airport.

But it was a hell of a lot weirder.

Cosplays, merchandise, and people covered the floor, filling the room with sounds and sights that were similarly loud.

Though still very impressive.

"You’re telling me they _made_ that?” Ross looked incredulously at a fantastic looking steampunk creation. “That’s amazing! Trott, look!”

Alex snorted as the second android went over, chatting animatedly with the person in the costume.

“I made _you_ ; I’m not so impressed.”

 

**Merch**

“Smith…”

“Yeah, mate? What-” Alex blinked at the sudden expanse of white fur in his face.

“Look. Look at it.” Ross held out some sort of plushie- a wolf with reddish markings and a black-tipped tail standing out against the pure white coat.

“I can’t help myself,” he replied dryly, backing away. “It’s pretty nice, yeah.”

“ _Pretty_ nice? It’s great! So, can I have it?”

What?

“Since when are you interested in plushies? We don’t have room, anyway, put it back.” The redhead turned back to the prints he’d been inspecting.

“But _Smith_ …”

“Nope.”

“Trott said we do- that’s why he got his walrus!”

A… walrus? Alex looked back, finding his other friend heading towards them- a little walrus in his hands.

They _really_ needed to have a talk.

 

**Money**

“So, can I have it?”

“How did you even _pay_ for that?”

Trott gave him a look. “Money.”

“ _My_ money?”

“Well, considering I don’t have any. Here, Ross, I still have some-”

“Hold on a second!”

“Yeah.” Ross looked down at the green bits of paper. “What is this? Play money? How do you even pay with it?”

“That’s not the point; it’s _mine_ -”

“It’s got numbers, see? It’s fine.”

With that reassurance, Ross rushed off to pay whilst Alex rounded on Trott.

“What the _fuck_?”

“You wouldn’t take us to the AI panel,” Trott replied calmly. “That’s why.”

He really needed to keep a closer eye on his pockets. He couldn’t afford much more of this.

 

**Drink**

Con concerts are loud, hot, and packed with people, and this one was no exception; being fond of drinks as much as he was, Alex felt he needed a bit of hydration.

Heading over to the bar as quickly as possible.

The androids, though they couldn’t drink, were fairly enjoying themselves as well; the music was excellent, the mood infectious, and they weren’t in danger of overheating.

Probably.

Several hours- and drinks for Alex- later, it was all over. People left the large room, some staggering, some laughing, and some…

“Hey, Trott,” Alex muttered, leaning on the smaller construct. Strong as he was, he had to brace himself; Alex felt heavy, extra warm, and- in a way- loose.

“What?”

“You’re a good looking guy, you know. Both of you are.” An arm slung around Ross’ shoulders pulled him into the pile managing their way down the hall. “You don’t even know.”

 Okay, that was weird. What the hell? He sniffed, quickly scanning. **[Alex Smith: BAL at 0.08%]**

“We _know_ you’re drunk,” Ross commented, guiding them into their room.

 Where they promptly threw him on the mattress.

 "Yeah, but ’m not blind. Bein’ pretty forward- don’t really mind.“ He spread out on the bed, looking up at the both of them.

 Oh, wonderful.

 "Smith.”

 "Hm?“

 "Go to sleep.”

 "… Okay.“

 

**Hangover**

"Ugh..”

“He’s alive! Trott, hand me the bottle.”

Alex could hear something rattling, though it may as well have sounded like a car crash to his pounding head.

“Take this, drink all the water.” Glass. Two pills.

“Mm.”

“This or feel miserable all day. Your choice.”

 "Pff..“

 "The hall’s extra loud today. Just saying.”

 He may have scowled, but Trott’s words got him to force it down.

 

**Return Trip**

 They’d been on the plane for perhaps a few hours when Trott spoke up.

 "Smith?“

 "Hm?”

 He wrinkled his nose. “America’s fucking _weird_.”

 "That about sums it up, yeah.“

 "So, when’s our next trip?”

 Ross’ companions turned towards him, fairly incredulous. His own eager expression didn’t change. Finally, Alex decided to answer him.

“We’ll see, mate. We’ll see.”


End file.
